Earl Helsing
by SebasuchansKitten
Summary: Years ago, Vincent Van Helsing slayed the notorious Dracula and rescued Rachel Durless, the two running back to Paris to start a family together. Soon, the legacy is passed down to his son, Ciel Helsing, and he must face another vampire that's far worse than Dracula. Sebaciel AU/OOC (Kuroshitsuji altered version of Van Helsing)
1. The Legacy

** HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, KUROSHITSUJI! **

**Did you think that I was going to forget? Of course not! ^-^ In honor of this wonderful day, I'm updating ALL of my ongoing stories and even publishing this new one! Hurray! **

** One of my all time favorite movies is Van Helsing. It's just…. Ugh. I love it. So why not write it Kuroshitsuji style? Might as well.**

** This story will not be EXACTLY the same as Van Helsing, because honestly some parts of the movie pissed me off. If you haven't ever seen the movie I recommend you do before reading this, there may or may not be spoilers about the movie.**

** Okay I'm done rambling. Enjoy kitlets. x3**

* * *

"Vincent Helsing. I've been expecting you."

"It's Van Helsing, actually."

"Ah, using an alias to protect your identity, how precious. But you should know," the vampire continued, slowly approaching the brave human. "It is only you and I, Vincent."

"Let the girl go," Vincent demanded, his gaze floating toward the blonde woman who cowered behind the creature. Said creature turned his head and gave her a quick glance.

"Why does she matter so much to you?"

"She doesn't," Vincent stated quickly. "It's my job to save her and stop you from doing any further damage."

"Ah but that is where you're wrong," the vampire hissed, crouching down and grabbing the girl's jaw with a violent twist of her neck.

"I think you might have feelings for this woman."

The powerful vampire, formally known as Count Vladislaus Dragulia, but recognized by the short name of Dracula, was Vincent Helsing's biggest challenge of all.

When The Knights of the Holy Order sent the amnesiac to Transylvania to kill the evil vampire, Vincent happened to meet Rachel Durless, the fiery woman Dracula had captured now. After everything the two had been through together, Vincent undoubtedly had feelings for her, but he wouldn't dare admit it in front of the creature that was determined to dispose of them both.

"Rachel is of no use to you. Let her go so you and I can settle this."

Dracula's laughter boomed, and he released the woman's jaw, standing up so he could confront the human once more.

"You and I have nothing to settle, Vincent. Nothing can kill me."

Vincent looked up to the sky and smiled when he saw clouds parting, a full moon coming into view.

"I know one thing that can."

"Van Helsing, be careful!" Rachel screamed, and she ducked back as the werewolf and vampire lunged into the final battle.

* * *

"Father, you called?" Ciel peered cautiously into his father's bedroom, making eye contact with the ill man.

"Son, come here," Vincent beckoned, wheezing and coughing as the young boy approached him.

"Ciel, do you remember how I met your mother?"

The boy jilted in surprise, highly uncomfortable with the choice of subject. It had been a little over a year since his mother, Rachel Helsing, died from influenza. Now, his father was suffering from the same illness, and Ciel was aware that his father was hanging on by a thread, his life leisurely fading away.

"Yes, I do. You rescued her after killing Dracula."

Vincent nodded and coughed once again. "Ciel, you are a Helsing. I want you to carry on my legacy."

"Your legacy? As a monster hunter?" Ciel exclaimed. "Father, I don't think I…"

"Here, take my ring," Vincent interrupted, slipping the heavy band onto Ciel's finger. "I know you won't let me down. You'll risk your life with every situation and monster you face, Ciel. I expect you to carry on the Helsing name."

Ciel stared at the substantial piece of jewelry that rested on his finger, admiring the dragon-like symbol. The ring was much too big for his slender digit, but it would fit better after he grew up.

"Father, I-" Ciel stopped when he saw that his fathers' eyes were closed, his chest now still and his wheezing had silenced.

_ "Requiescat in pace," _Ciel whispered before kissing his fathers' forehead and pulling a bed sheet over his body.

* * *

** Five Years Later**

* * *

Ciel Helsing was no longer a child.

His mother had died when he was the mere age of fourteen and his father passed a year later, leaving the fifteen-year-old boy to fend for himself.

After a year of living in his old family home in Paris, Ciel decided to head off to Rome in search for The Knights of the Holy Order, the group who had originally dispatched his father to Transylvania.

Unfortunately his search had led him to a dead end when he wasn't able to find the holy organization. The young monster hunter searched thick and thin for the specific church in which the organization hid under, but seeing that he couldn't reveal his identity, it was almost impossible to confront someone.

Along with having one of the greatest reputations around town, Ciel now had one of the most dangerous reputations, as well. Since Vincent Helsing was labeled a savior and a murderer, it was only obvious that Ciel would inherit his father's reputation along with his legacy.

For two weeks he had avoided the public eye, clothing himself in only black and hiding his face in the case that someone recognized him. Plenty of wanted posters had been hung up back in Paris, and it wouldn't be long until the news reached Rome.

So Ciel slept in the alleyways, giving his best effort in making his presence unknown. Lately, he had been restless, for he had been so determined to find The Knights of the Holy Order and he wasn't ready to give up. Tonight, however, he was especially tired.

_ It's chilly, _Ciel thought, running a pale finger over the cold cobblestone. _I may freeze to death in my sleep._

As high as the possibility was, Ciel could barely keep his eyes open. He wrapped his coat tighter around him and tried to ignore the icy stone that rested against his temple.

_ Whether I freeze to death or not, I need to sleep._

* * *

Ciel quickly sat upright, whipping his head around. He had slept for at least six hours until a horrid wailing rang out.

The boy attempted to stand up, grunting when he heard his delicate bones pop.

_ At least I didn't freeze._

Ciel ran down the alleyway, turning left and heading in the direction in which the wailing was coming from.

_ Right, left, left, left, right, right, left, right…_

Ciel struggled to memorize every turn he made. Rome was notorious for its labyrinth of alleys, and if one didn't know where they were going they would certainly get lost.

_ Just like I am now, _Ciel thought bitterly as he continued to twist and turn through the maze.

When he was about to veer right, Ciel noticed a large black figure and stopped, hiding behind the corner.

"Waaaaaah!" The shadow wailed, making horrific noises that sent shivers down the young hunters spine. For two minutes the cries went on, and right when Ciel couldn't take it anymore it stopped.

The Helsing stayed still for a moment, waiting for the cries to start up again.

But they didn't.

Assuming the coast was clear, Ciel darted around the corner, only to bump into the figure he had been avoiding.

_ Shit._

"Well, well, if it isn't a little boy wandering around. Aren't your parents worried?"

"My parents are dead," Ciel spat, avoiding eye contact with the figure.

"How unfortunate. You remind me of another boy I used to know. Van Heeling, I believe."

"Van Heeling?" Ciel's eyes lit up and he finally raised his head to get a better view of the stranger. "You mean Van Helsing?"

"Ah, yes that was his name. _Van Helsing."_

"How did you know my father?" Ciel questioned.

"Your _father? _The famous Van Helsing is your _father?"_

"Yes, I am Ciel Helsing, son of Vincent, also known as Van Helsing."

"Pardon me, then," the raspy voice apologized, stepping back to give the boy space. "Your father has done me a humble favor in the past. I am forever in his debt."

"Who are you?"

The man finally removed his hood, revealing that he wasn't even a man at all. He was a _creature._

"The Frankenstein's monster," Ciel gasped.

"I am _not _a monster!" The creature bellowed, causing Ciel to step back.

"I'm sorry," the monster assured. "I won't hurt you. I am in debt to your father and I wouldn't dare to injure his son."

"As I've said before, my parents are dead. I have come to Rome to find The Knights of the Holy Order, the organization who sent my father to Transylvania where he defeated Dracula and rescued my mother."

"Why would you look for those ninnies?" The monster spat, wiping his the corner of his mouth with his hand. "They've been gone for a while now."

"I need to fulfill my father's legacy," Ciel persisted. "That's all he asked of me and I need to find the holy order so I can redeem the Helsing name."

"I told you, they've been gone for a while now. But I do know one monster that has caused quite a bit of trouble, heard he's even more dangerous than Dracula."

"Worse than Dracula?" Ciel exclaimed. "No, that can't be. My father almost died slaying Dracula…"

"This one is far worse," the monster insisted. "This vampire started his reign a year after Dracula's perishing. The villagers have been terrorized since then."

"And he's worse than Dracula?"

"Far worse."

Ciel mulled over his options. Did he even really have any options? No, he didn't. His father would expect him to attempt to stop the vampire's reign.

_ "You'll risk your life with every situation and monster you face, Ciel," _his father had said. _"I expect you to carry on the Helsing name."_

_ I'll do it, _Ciel assured himself. _I'll do it for the Helsing name._

"Where can I find this vampire?" Ciel inquired, watching as the creature sat down onto the damp cobblestone.

"You're considering fighting against him? You'll be killed."

"My father did it and saved my mother. I'll do it and save my family name."

"If you insist," the monster shrugged, tilting his head back to glance at the moon. "This vampire is also in Transylvania, strangely at the same castle Dracula once inhabited."

"How do I get there?"

"To the castle?"

"Yes."

"No one knows," the monster tore his gaze away from the sky to stare at Ciel. "Only your father and your mother knew."

"Damn it," Ciel muttered, instantly regretting his choice to slay the vampire.

"However, since I was in debt to your father and he died so suddenly I will now repay my debt to you. I'll come with you to Transylvania and we'll find the portal that leads to Dracula's lair."

"You'll come with me?" Ciel asked, doubt clearly showing in his eyes. The monster nodded, slowly standing up and straightening his posture.

"Well then," Ciel started, turning his back to the creature. "We're off to Transylvania."

* * *

** Just a reminder, this isn't like the original Van Helsing movie. Obviously Dracula was in pursuit of the Frankenstein's monster so logically he should know where the castle is, but this story is a remix so not all things will be the same.**

** Updating soon. Review kitlets ^-^**

** -SK**


	2. Encounter

** I'm surprised at the reviews I received. I didn't think that this story would capture anyone's attention, honestly. XD**

** But I'm glad it did so hurray for the next chapter ^-^ enjoy kitlets**

* * *

"Were you not paying attention?"

"I was paying attention," Ciel huffed, adjusting the heavy bag that was slung across his shoulder. "There's just too many people here."

"They won't recognize you," the monster assured, tailing behind the young boy. "They're too busy staring at the cloaked stranger following you."

Ciel glanced back at the creature and was quenched with relief when he saw that his hood was pulled over his face, conceiving his identity entirely.

"So why are we here?" Ciel questioned, taking in the view of scattering people.

"Every fortnight the blacksmiths of Rome set up their own little shop downtown so bystanders can view their artillery. You're going to need weapons if you're planning on facing the vampire alone."

"But I won't be alone," Ciel pointed out. "I have you."

"I may not be much help, Mr. Helsing. The last battle between your father and Dracula was one I couldn't handle."

"It may have been a battle between my father and Dracula," Ciel agreed, walking over to a small table lined with swords and studying the craftsmanship. "But that doesn't mean it will be a battle between me and this other vampire."

"Ciel Helsing you're in over your head," the Frankenstein monster spat. "You have no clue what you're getting into."

"Tell me," Ciel began, ignoring the comment. "How did my father beat Dracula?"

The monster hesitated, his stance staggering.

"There is a prophecy," he whispered. "Your father was bitten by a werewolf."

"My father was bitten?" Ciel cried out, the color draining from his face. Frankenstein leaned closer to the boy, the condensation from his mouth lingering in the air.

"Yes," he whispered. "That was the only way to kill Dracula."

"But my father wasn't a werewolf," Ciel argued. "I was around him on many occasions when there was a full moon and he never turned."

"There was a cure," the monster explained. "Your mother injected it in him after he killed the vampire."

"How is that possible?"

"Anything is possible."

* * *

"Father, why are we out here?"

"Shush, Ciel. You need to be quiet."

"But fath-"

"Don't call me 'father' out here. It's too dangerous."

"Okay, _Vinc_-"

"Ciel, hush up! It's _Van Helsing. _You'll refer to me as Van Helsing when we do things like this, alright?"

Ciel huffed but gave a defeated nod. "Yes, sir."

The little boy stood behind his father as they roamed the empty streets of Paris, stray cats mewling and a few random shouts echoing through the air. It was an especially chilling evening, and the leather coat his father had given him seemed frozen to his skin.

"So why are we out here?" Ciel dared to ask again, keeping his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm training you, Ciel," his father answered. "We're going to hunt down a monster tonight."

"Really?" Ciel exclaimed excitedly, earning another frown from the older man.

"Yes, really. Now keep your voice _down."_

"I'm sorry, I will," the boy assured, whispering once more. "So who are we hunting?"

"Melmoth," his father breathed, and Ciel stuck his tongue out.

"Melmoth? That doesn't sound like a monster."

"Melmoth _is _a monster," Vincent promised. "He's half creature, half man."

"What happened to him?"

"He sold his soul to the devil, and it's up to us to do God's work and dispose of him."

Ciel nodded and reluctantly smiled, attempting to hide his fear.

"Let's go kill Melmoth."

* * *

"Helsing? Helsing? Are you still alive in that head of yours?"

Ciel blinked and looked the Frankenstein monster dead in the eye, his old memories fading out of his mind.

"I'm sorry. I had… an evocation."

"An… evocation?"

"You know," Ciel started, lazily adjusting the bag on his shoulder. "A memory."

"Memory…"

The monster became silent, and Ciel decided to question his reaction.

"You do know what a memory is, don't you?"

Though Ciel couldn't see Frankenstein's eyes, he guessed that the creature was hesitant to answer.

"I remember many things… but I do not feel."

"You don't have feelings? Surely you must feel some emotions."

"I don't," the monster quickly stated. "I do not feel."

Ciel shrugged and the two made their way through the artillery market.

"So now we're on our way to Transylvania…"

"Excuse me," a voice peeped, and Ciel paused when he felt a hand tugging on his arm. The boy and the monster turned to see a small figure, the identity hidden by a long brown cloak and a hood that hid the persons face.

"Yes?"

"Did… Did you say Transylvania?"

Ciel slyly glanced at the monster, wary of revealing his plans.

"Who are you?"

"Forgive me," the stranger said, pulling off the brown hood. As soon as the garment was removed, sunlight shone on blond hair, the light tint glittering in the rays. Big, simple green eyes stared at Ciel and a friendly smile was spread across the boys' lips.

"My name is Finnian. I am a monk and I'm involved in The Knights of the Holy Order."

Ciel gasped and his stern stance faltered. "You're in The Holy Order?"

"Yes," the young monk guaranteed with a smile. "I couldn't help but hear your plans on traveling to Transylvania. The Order is desperate to fix some… problems that have been occurring there. No one in The Order wants to venture out to Transylvania, and I seem to be the only one young enough to make the journey."

"Finnian," Ciel began, his eyes pleading. "Please tell me you knew my father."

A confused look washed over Finnian's face and he cocked his head. "Your father?"

"Van Helsing," Ciel whispered, and Finnian understood at once.

"Van Helsing? _The _Van Helsing is your _father?"_

"Yes, I am Ciel Helsing, and I am going to Transylvania to redeem my family name."

"Like hell you'll redeem it," Finnian blurted. "I'm sorry, Mr. Helsing, but your father had quite the reputation…"

"I don't care about that," Ciel spat. "I have been searching for The Order so I can be properly dispatched to Transylvania and rid it of the dreadful vampire that has apparently taken Dracula's place."

"You're brave, Ciel," the monk admitted.

"Please, Finnian," Ciel begged. "I can't do this without approval from The Holy Order."

The conversation died as the young blond considered the idea of picking another Helsing to extinguish the new terror in Transylvania. Ciel became doubtful of the outcome, and he looked to his friend for help.

The monster detected Ciel's silent beseeching and he instantly acted upon it.

"I would take the Helsing up on his offer to exterminate the vampire," Frankenstein whispered, ominously leaning toward the monk. "After all, if you don't take his offer _you'll _be the one who loses his head. That bloodsucker will tear you apart."

The blond boy shivered at the thought and he quickly nodded. "Yes, you're right. Do call me Finny, and follow me," he beckoned.

"I'll lead you to The Knights of the Holy Order."

* * *

"He is known as Count Sebastian Michaelis, Vladislaus's great-nephew."

"So Dracula _does _have family," Ciel murmured. "That will only make my mission harder."

"No, no," Finny denied. "Count Michaelis is the _last _heir left. If you kill him you'll eradicate the last of Vladislaus's relations."

Ciel hummed approvingly. "So what are my threats?"

Finny flinched slightly and anxiously fidgeted. "Count Michaelis has many allies. In 1790, a young man named Ichabod Crane was riding home when the infamous "Headless Horseman" chased after him. Ichabod was never found afterwards. I've heard that the count has managed to gain him as an assistant."

"Alright," Ciel nodded. "The Headless Horseman. What else?"

"It seems that Count Michaelis has also influenced Dr. Moreau, a seemingly mad man who performs vivisection experiments. His creations are half man, half animal, and they terrorize and consume many people daily. He'll be one of your hardest opponents to beat. You'll be eaten alive or perhaps experimented on if you lose."

Ciel shivered but he still bobbed his head. "Okay. Anything else?"

Finny frowned for a second. "I do know that Count Michaelis has one bride. You won't have to defeat Marishka, Aleera and Verona; your father took care of them before he even touched Dracula. However, this woman may prove to be a challenge. Her name is Ranmao, a feisty and fiery female vampire who is sure to serve the count well. Don't underestimate her."

"A bride huh," Ciel mumbled incoherently while Finny continued.

"You'll face many situations while you're in Transylvania, but those should be your worst. I wish you luck."

"Oh no," the Helsing protested. "You're coming with me."

"Me?" Finny exclaimed. "Why? I can't do anything! I can't even hel-"

"If you don't prove to be of help to Mr. Helsing then we can always use you for firewood," the Frankenstein monster interjected, and the two boy's turned to acknowledge his presence, Finny nervous and Ciel confident.

"Well, Finnian," Ciel started, turning to the blond monk. "What will it be?"

Finny bit his lip and he sighed in defeat.

"Alright. I'll come with you."

* * *

**Shortish chapter. But it'll get better soon.**

** I've never read Melmoth but I think I got the plot correct… Meh. I don't know.**

** And I'm pretty sure that Dr. Moreau wasn't a frightening character in the book, but I'm not 100% on that either. Oh well. I made him into a horror character anyways.**

** Review kitlets ^-^**

** -SK**


	3. Commencement

** I tried to do my best with this chapter; I haven't gotten any sleep due to a sickness I'm trying to recover from.**

** Enjoy kitlets**

* * *

"We need to head out, Finnian."

"Wait, wait!" Finny exclaimed as he danced around a table lined with different weapons. "You'll need all the defense mechanisms available!"

"Finny we have enough artillery," Ciel sighed, realigning the large bag that he was carrying. "My back is aching to prove it. We need to head out before daylight."

"But wait! This one will really knock your socks off," Finny assured, gesturing toward another contraption. "This will allow you to-"

"We have enough weaponry to accommodate us on our journey, Finnian," the Frankenstein monster interrupted. "You're stalling."

"He's right," Ciel agreed. "You coincided to come with us and you can't refuse to come now."

"I'm scared, Mr. Helsing," Finny admitted, a light, rosy blush rising in his cheeks. "I don't want to die."

"Don't be so sure that you're going to die," Ciel muttered, turning to climb up the large set of stairs and leaving the other two to follow behind.

Ciel strode out of the church and made his way over to three horses that were patiently waiting on the cobblestone road, casually straightening his father's old coat that adorned his shoulders.

"And who knows," the Helsing continued, removing the heavy bag from his frail frame and gently placing it on the horse's back. "Maybe I'll die before you do."

* * *

The horses' hooves had long stopped clicking on cobblestone and were now clomping on a small, narrow dirt path. Ciel led the way, with the Frankenstein monster right behind and Finnian trailing last.

The three had traveled for a day, and it had just became dusk with the sky slowly getting darker.

The path was becoming increasingly difficult to see, thanks to a heavy fog that floated in, and Ciel frowned when he found it harder and harder to determine turns in the course.

"Mr. Helsing, do you even know where we are?" Finny called.

The path began to widen and Ciel slowed his horse down to a walk, allowing his other two comrades to trot beside him.

"No," Ciel said honestly, a look of shame covering his face as he glanced at the blond monk. "I don't know where we are."

"It's getting colder," the monster observed when tree tops began to sway as a frigid wind howled.

"Shouldn't we be looking for a place to rest tonight?" Finny whined, but Ciel stubbornly shook his head.

"No. We've already lost time. We'll have to travel all night to make up for it."

"All night? But, Mr. Helsing…"

"We need to get to Transylvania," Ciel interrupted, his voice callous. "None of my other excursions took very long, and I plan on returning to Rome soon."

The Frankenstein monster snorted. "Like I said before, you're way over your head, Ciel Helsing. You don't know what you're dealing with."

"Why does everyone imply Count Michaelis as a challenge? If my father defeated Dracula then I'll have no problem defeating his great-nephew."

"Because it's not killing him that's the problem," the monster spewed. "It's not wanting to kill him."

"What do you mean?" Ciel questioned suspiciously.

"You won't have a problem killing him. He isn't practically invincible like Dracula once was. You won't _want _to kill him. You'll be aware of your need to kill him, you'll have the determination to kill him, but you won't have the _desire_ to kill him."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ciel snapped. "I want to rid Transylvania of Count Michaelis more than anything else in the world."

"Is that really what you want?" The monster asked.

"Or do you want to restore your family name? Consider that thought. Van Helsing killed Dracula because he wanted to save other people. You say you want to be like your father, but in reality, you couldn't care less about the people who get killed off in Transylvania, and you pay no mind to the vampire that's doing it. All you care about is your family's reputation. What if you could restore it without killing the vampire? Would you still do the right thing and kill him? Or would you be selfish and keep him and your reputation alive?"

"Don't be so foolish. Of course I would still kill him. It's my duty as a Helsing to kill off the evil in the world…"

"But you're evil in your own way, Mr. Helsing, because _you _will be yet another person who doesn't have the strength to dispose of Count Michaelis, and that makes you just as evil as he is."

"Whose side are you on?" Ciel barked.

"Your father's."

"Then if you're on our side you better act like it."

"I'm not on _our _side," Frankenstein corrected. "I'm on your father's, and you're _nothing _like your father. But I do owe him, so I'll have to be on your side for now."

Ciel's hands squeezed the leather reins in anger, and the three proceeded to guide their horses in silence.

The wind continued to whistle through the air, cutting through Ciel's flesh and chilling him to the bone. He pulled his father's coat closer, attempting to warm his body with the heavy leather.

A distant howl sounded, and Ciel narrowed his eyes at the noise.

_ I think I know where we are now._

"D-did you hear that?" Finny whispered.

"Keep your eyes open," Ciel warned. "I have a feeling we'll be confronting our first obstacle soon."

Dusk was finally beginning to turn into night as the sky darkened little by little, and the path now seemed surrounded with trees. Ciel's frown deepened at the scenery and his eyes darted in every direction.

_ I know you're out there. _

Leaves rustled and danced across the horses hooves, and said animals were now moving at a snail-like pace, wary and almost frightened at the tense setting.

"I know you're out there," Ciel called out loud. "Count Michaelis didn't request you so you could hide like a coward, did he?"

"Mr. Helsing," Finny trembled. "I don't think that's a good idea…"

"No, he didn't," Ciel continued, ignoring the terrified monk. "He requested for you to _kill _me! So come on! Come on out and do it! Stop hiding like a coward!"

"Mr. Helsing, please stop," Finny cried, but the monster hunter wouldn't listen.

"Kill me! Make Count Michaelis proud! Come out and do it!"

On Ciel's demand, a horse flew through the trees, making the three travelers duck to avoid an impact. They all watched as the black steed skidded to a stop, allowing the three to see the horseman.

The _headless _horseman.

"The Headless Horseman," Frankenstein proclaimed.

"And I thought you were joking with me, Finnian," Ciel muttered.

The headless creature grabbed a hold of the sheath attached to his waist and whipped a sword out, the sharp blade glinting even in the darkness.

"T-that's a big sword," Finny exclaimed, and Ciel began to back his horse up.

"Finnian, my weapons are buried in my bag. I need a sword," Ciel ordered, and his horse continued to retreat backward as the horseman approached closer.

"Finnian!"

"I'm looking!" The monk answered, his hands frantically searching through his own rucksack.

The headless horseman suddenly lunged forward and Ciel leapt to the sky, gracefully planting his feet on the horse's back after avoiding the lethal swipe.

"Finnian, now!"

"I found one!" Finny declared, and he threw a sheath to Ciel, the Helsing catching it perfectly and extracting a sword of his own.

"What good is that going to do?" Frankenstein spat. "He's _headless!"_

The horseman swung at Ciel once more, and the two blades clashed together, causing the boys' arm to shake from the collision.

"I need _something _to defend myself!" Ciel retorted, dodging another blow. "Finnian, what will stab through armor?"

"Your pride!" Finny joked.

"Not funny!" Ciel shouted, daintily jumping to avoid yet another attack from the enemies' sword.

The horseman leaped and landed on his own horse's back, as well, and the two were competing in a deadly and challenging joust on top of their two mustangs.

Frankenstein continued to watch the fight while Finny hysterically flipped through pages of his large history book, one that contained vital information on the knowledge of monsters.

"You can't kill him! He's a ghost!"

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do?!" Ciel barked, bending backwards as the blade swished past.

"Go for the bridge!" Finny answered, pointing straight ahead.

Ciel peered over The Headless Horseman's shoulder and noticed a bridge with a trickling creek underneath it.

"Ghosts can't cross water!"

_ They can't?_

"You two, head for the bridge!" Ciel instructed, swinging his blade toward his opponent.

The two obeyed immediately and galloped to the bridge, halting their horses when they made it to the other side.

"Hurry, Mr. Helsing! He has an immortal advantage!"

Ciel braced himself as the horseman dove in for one last blow, this time his blade cut across Ciel's chest and practically ripped his flesh apart.

"Ah!" Ciel groaned as he saw his blood bubble through the thick leather of his father's old coat, casually dripping down the black material.

"Ciel!" The Frankenstein's monster wailed. "Do it for your father!"

_ For my father?_

_ "You'll risk your life with every situation and monster you face, Ciel," _Vincent's voice echoed through his head. _"I expect you to carry on the Helsing name."_

"I will," Ciel suddenly declared aloud. "I'll do it for the Helsing name!"

"Attaboy!" The monster encouraged, and he and Finny cheered as Ciel bravely front flipped over The Headless Horseman, landing on his feet behind his opponent.

"Hurry! Run, Ciel!" Finny screamed, and the Helsing quickly obeyed.

Ciel took off sprinting toward the bridge, his legs stumbling at the sudden speed. He glanced behind him to see The Headless Horseman perched on his horse's back once more, now turning the horse around and charging after the boy.

Adrenaline pumped through Ciel's veins and he pushed further, his lungs ready to burst and a metallic taste flooding his mouth and burning in his throat. Already he could feel his legs becoming weak and he prayed that his frail bones would stay stable long enough for him to make it across the bridge.

The sound of approaching horse hooves had Ciel's breathing speeding up and he knew he couldn't run any faster. There was still a distance to get to the bridge and there was no way Ciel could outrun the horse.

_ I only have one chance, _Ciel realized. _I'll have to dive for it._

"Ciel, watch out!" Finny warned, and Ciel instinctively ducked, luckily evading a pumpkin that had been thrown at him. The large orange fruit smashed on the ground, stringy insides splattering on impact.

_ What the hell?! Now this psycho's throwing pumpkins at me?!_

"Duck!" Finny alerted again, and Ciel promptly ducked once more as another pumpkin was hurled at him.

_ This is my chance._

The Headless Horseman was in arms reach of the boy, ready to grab him by the shoulder and dispose of the monster hunter. But Ciel threw himself forward, flying through the sky and diving toward the bridge.

_ Gravity, please be on my side._

Ciel closed his eyes as he hit the ground, dirt flying up in a brown mist around the boys' body.

_ Please tell me I made it._

Ciel slowly opened his eyes, noticing that his head was lying against a horses hoof.

_ Shit._

But it wasn't the hoof of The Headless Horseman's horse, no.

Ciel made it to the other side of the bridge.

"You did it!" Finny exclaimed, thrusting his fists up in the air proudly.

"You escaped The Headless Horseman, Ciel Helsing," Frankenstein commented, and Ciel sat up in time to see the entity galloping away, his figure disappearing in the fog.

"He got away," Ciel murmured grimly.

"Of course he did," Finny said. "He couldn't be killed, Ciel."

"But he got away," Ciel growled. "My father never let any monster get away. He discarded _every one _of the creatures he faced! He would never let them run free!"

"I'm running free," Frankenstein reminded. "And I'm… a monster."

"That's different," Finny stated soothingly. "You aren't evil."

The conversation died out and silence filled the air with the exception of rustling leaves.

"My horse ran away," Ciel muttered in an annoyed tone.

"We'll share one," Finny offered. "But you're hurt," he realized, examining the deep wound that stretched across Ciel's chest. "I'd like to heal you up before we continue any further."

Ciel reluctantly agreed and sat on a tree stump while the young monk carefully dabbed his wound with various herbs, earning groans of displeasure from the boy.

"I'm sorry," Finny apologized. "But the wound is deep. This will prevent infections but it will only heal in time. I'm sorry to say that it will leave an unsightly scar, as well."

"Great," Ciel hissed.

"You're lucky that you escaped with only that wound," Frankenstein snorted. "He almost took your life."

Ciel sat quietly as Finny finished sprinkling the natural healing remedy on the wound.

_ "You'll risk your life with every situation and monster you face, Ciel. I expect you to carry on the Helsing name."_

Van Helsing's words replayed over and over again in Ciel's head and he stared down at the ring his father gave him that rested on his finger.

_ The Headless Horseman may have gotten away, but I will vanquish every other monster that dares to come my way. I promise you, Father, I won't let you down._

* * *

** Phew. I'm not good at writing battle scenes xD**

** And about the "ghosts can't cross water," I read once somewhere that there was an adaptation of Sleepy Hollow where Ichabod escaped by barreling over a creek because apparently ghosts couldn't cross water. Not sure if that's true, but I figured that since he's already a ghost the only option would be is to escape him. **

** Updating soon, kitlets! ^-^**

** -SK**


	4. Arrival

** Finally back and feeling better!**

** Thanks to animelovernewbie for the 'get well' wishes :D**

** Enjoy kitlets! ^-^**

* * *

Ciel winced as a particular movement he made shot pain across his chest. The scathe was quite deep, and Finny had even said that it would leave an unpleasant scar.

_ All to have the bastard get away._

Speaking of the blond monk, he had been particularly quiet as of late. After he patched Ciel's wound up, the three continued on horseback once more, Ciel taking charge of Finny's horse while the blond passenger sat behind him peacefully.

"Mr. Helsing?" Finny whispered in Ciel's ear. "Are you alright?"

Ciel turned his head and smiled wearily. "I'm fine. It hurts a little, but it's feeling better."

"I know your wound will be okay, but are _you _okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Finny started nervously. "You haven't said one word since we left. I know you're not used to monsters getting away, but-"

"I'm fine," Ciel assured quickly. "That did upset me a little. After all, I just want to make my father proud and letting the horseman escape was certainly not something my father would have done. But it's over with, now."

The Frankenstein's monster, whom had been trotting beside the two boys, let out an inaudible snort, one that went unnoticed by Ciel.

"I can guide the horse if you need to sleep, Mr. Helsing," Finny offered. "I'm well rested after sleeping for a few hours."

"I know, you used my back as a pillow," Ciel chuckled quietly. "I'm fine, really. We're almost to Transylvania."

"With all due respect, Mr. Helsing, you're not invincible," Frankenstein stated coldly. "You won't appear weak if you rest for a little while."

Ciel narrowed his eyes at the monster. "I'm not saying that it will make me look weak. I'm just implying that-"

"Like hell you're implying something else. You're tired and you know it," Frankenstein snapped. "Just let Finnian take over for a few hours and we'll wake you right before we arrive to Transylvania."

Ciel glanced back at the monk that was sitting behind him. "Finnian, you promise to wake me if you get in any trouble?"

"You have my word, Mr. Helsing."

"Alright," Ciel sighed, stopping the horse. "I suppose a few hours of sleep won't kill me."

* * *

"Mr. Helsing, Mr. Helsing, wake up."

"Hm?"

Ciel cracked his eyes open, consciousness and waves of pain crashing over his body. Ciel grasped his chest as the slash burned and sizzled, his skin feeling as if it were ripping at the seams.

"What… What happened? Are we alright?"

Ciel could hear the Frankenstein monster chuckle and Finny smiled, his eyes sparkling with genuine happiness.

"Everything's okay. Frankenstein said that we're twenty minutes away from Transylvania, so I wanted to wake you ahead of time."

Ciel cautiously stretched, his bottom aching from sitting on the horse and his muscles stiff.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Only two hours. Here, I'll let you guide again."

Ciel nodded and Finny stopped the horse, switching positions with Ciel and placing the reins in the sleepy boys' hands.

Ciel yawned and lurched the horse forward once more, his eyes finally adjusting to the overcast sky.

"Has this fog let up at all?" Ciel murmured, and Frankenstein shook his head.

"It's been like this ever since we confronted the horseman."

"Is this normal?"

"Completely. Your father had troubles traveling in the fog, as well."

Ciel nodded. _Alright, so I'm not the only one incapable of seeing through this mist._

The Helsing was finally waking up and he straightened his back as he peered through the clouded haze, houses now coming into view.

"We've arrived," Ciel announced when his horses' hooves met cobblestone once more.

"Be careful, now," Frankenstein warned as he trailed behind. "The Transylvanians aren't fond of strangers."

"I see," Ciel muttered inaudibly, and he kept his head bowed while his horse continued through the village, Transylvanians approaching the strangers cautiously.

"Stop right there!" A voice shouted, and Ciel obeyed the command, stopping his horse immediately. Frankenstein stopped his horse, as well, and the three sat still as Transylvanians looked them over. Finny leaned forward to whisper in Ciel's ear.

"They don't look very friendly."

"Stay on the horse," Ciel instructed quietly. "I've been through these kinds of situations before."

"Oh, really? How do they end?"

"Badly," Ciel said honestly, and he jumped off of the horse, the gathering people instinctively backing up out of fear at the action.

A red-haired woman came forward, her boots clicking on the stone as she approached Ciel. She stopped five feet in front of the boy, keeping her distance.

"What makes you think you can come in here unknown?"

Ciel finally lifted his head, and his blue eyes were deep with vigilance.

"And you are?"

"It's none of your business who I am!" The woman shouted. "You came _here _unknown to _us. _Who are you?"

"Excuse her," a man huffed, stepping forward and grabbing the woman's shoulders. "My wife can be a bit too forward at times. Come along Grell…"

"No!" Grell protested, refusing to budge. "We don't know who these people are, William!"

"Allow me to introduce myself," Ciel said smoothly, straightening his father's coat proudly. "I am-"

"I know who he is," a dark voice interrupted. Everyone looked around, searching for the speaker.

"Who are you?" Ciel questioned, and Grell smiled.

"I know who it is. It's our wonderful _Undertaker."_

A silver-haired man bounded from the crowd, cackling and placing a light kiss on Grell's hand.

"Yours truly," he declared with a smile, and Grell blushed before stepping back with William, allowing the Undertaker to confront Ciel.

"My my," he giggled, placing a long, black fingernail in between his smiling lips. "It's been a while."

"You don't know me," Ciel argued, but he merely made the Undertaker laugh.

"I don't know _you, _but I know who you _are."_

The Undertaker turned his back to Ciel so he could face the crowd of Transylvanians.

"It's been a while since we've had an inglorious _Helsing _here."

"A Helsing?" Everyone gasped, their staring eyes focusing on Ciel.

"So I'm familiar," Ciel muttered, the Undertaker facing him once again.

"Oh yes, you're very familiar around here. Or, rather, your _name _is familiar. It seems you're not our renowned Van Helsing, hm?"

"No, I'm not," Ciel stated boldly. "I'm his son."

"He had a son? Van Helsing had a son?" The crowd whispered, their curiosity and shock heightening.

"It seems he did have a child," Undertaker observed, his smile widening. "And what is your name, little Helsing?"

"I am Ciel Helsing."

"Ciel Helsing," Undertaker mused. "Well, everyone," he said aloud. "It seems we have Ciel Helsing here."

The Undertaker cackled and bit his lip. "And it seems he's brought along some friends."

Finnian shivered when his presence was mentioned and Ciel frowned.

_ Is this 'Undertaker' a friend or foe?_

"The two I've brought with me don't matter. They won't cause any harm."

"How will we know?" Undertaker asked, cocking his head. "We don't trust strangers."

"I'm not asking you to trust them. They're accompanying me and nothing more."

"And why are you here, Ciel Helsing? You have no business in this town," Undertaker said with a maniacal smirk which deepened Ciel's frown.

_ Does this guy ever stop smiling?_

"I've come to slay Count Michaelis."

A large gasp came from the crowd and Undertaker's smile finally wavered.

"Your aspiration is to kill Count Michaelis, you say?" Undertaker said, his scowl now becoming noticeable. "Now why would you want to do that?"

Ciel blinked stupidly. "Was that a rhetorical question?"

"No, I'm genuinely curious."

"He's been killing your people! He's evil!" Finny spoke up, eyes shifting in his direction. The monk slid down off of the horse and stood at Ciel's side.

"Life is evil," Undertaker hissed, harshly pressing a black fingernail to Finny's chin. "Look around. There are many Transylvanians that came here to acknowledge your presence. Unlike Count Michaelis' great-uncle Dracula, he only has one wife, not three. We don't lose as many people here as we used to, and us Transylvanians aren't extinct yet."

"Are you out of your mind?" Finny exclaimed. "You're just going to let him continue killing people?"

"I don't think you understand how things work around here," Grell spoke up. "Transylvania has been plagued with monsters since its very existence. Instead of getting ourselves killed off we stay quiet and accept it."

"But that's why I'm here," Ciel said. "I'm here to get rid of the monster so you don't have to."

"You're not here to fix our problems," Undertaker disagreed. "For years the Helsing name has had its own little curse, which follows the rules that no matter what the Helsings do as 'problem solvers' and 'monster hunters,' they will always be assumed to be _murderers."_

Muffled conversations floated through the crowd of people and Ciel's eyes narrowed while the Undertaker's smile finally reappeared.

"Figured you out, didn't I? This is one of your attempts to gain your family's reputation back. Well guess what, Ciel Helsing," Undertaker hissed, leaning toward the boy where their noses almost touched. "No matter what you do, no matter how hard you try, whether you slay Count Michaelis and survive or die trying, in mine and everybody else's eyes, your family will _always be murderers."_

Ciel breathed deeply, his rage urging him to shove and violently strike the silver-haired lunatic that had casually trashed his family name, but the Helsing kept his temper in check.

"Say what you'd like. I'd rather die trying than give up after traveling such a long distance."

"Have it your way," Undertaker smirked, dragging his fingernail across Ciel's cheek. "But I'm afraid you'll have to sleep on your horses considering there's no room for you nor your companions."

"They can stay with us," William volunteered, and Grell stomped childishly.

"William! We don't want a target on _our _backs! He's a Helsing!"

"I knew Van Helsing," William said, his eyes drifting to meet Ciel's. "He was a man of good faith and good morals. They can stay with us. I'm sure they won't cause trouble."

Grell huffed and stormed away, leaving the crowd in a fuss. Undertaker looked displeased and he crossed his arms.

"You better go get settled in, then."

* * *

Ciel sighed as he slid down to the floor, straightening his posture against the wall. Finnian sat across from him, fidgeting with a weapon he had brought along in his bag. The Frankenstein's monster had finally been able to take his hood off, and he sat next to Finny, unenthusiastically watching the male tinker with the contraption.

"It seems we're not welcome here," Ciel spoke up quietly.

"I thought you said you've been through this with other places before," Finny murmured inattentively.

"I have, but not like this."

"I told you that you were in over your head," Frankenstein stated. "This is only the beginning."

"Which reminds me, why didn't they say anything to you?" Ciel questioned. "They only focused on me and Finnian."

"I'm familiar with this town. A quiet stranger is the best kind of stranger."

Ciel shrugged and leaned his head back on the wall, closing his eyes and trying to relax. His eyes snapped open, however, when he heard rustling.

"Did you hear that?" Ciel whispered, his eyes automatically fixing on the window to the far side of the room.

"Hear what?" Finny asked, still unaffected by the sound.

"Finny will you put that damned thing down for a second?" Ciel spat as the rustling continued.

"It's probably rats. Don't make a big deal out of it," Frankenstein said when Finny refused to listen. Ciel stood to his feet and stared at the window.

"I have to check," Ciel decided.

Frankenstein watched as Ciel lengthily approached the window, wariness overflowing his features.

Ciel stuck his head out of the opening and looked around, observing that no one was there. A slight shadow caught his eye, however, before quickly disappearing around the corner of the house.

"I'll be right back," Ciel informed, turning to look back at Frankenstein. "I have to see what it is."

"Be careful."

Ciel nodded before he crawled up on the windowsill, his small frame easily slipping through the opening. He quietly planted his feet on the ground and crouched down, trudging cautiously toward the corner.

When Ciel made it to the corner he stood straight up and pressed his body against the wall, ready to jump out and face whatever was hiding on the other side. He wasn't fast enough, though, because right when he was about to turn, a hand gripped onto his jacket and pulled him around the corner.

Ciel was coldly tossed on the ground and he groaned when his wound slammed against the dirt. Ciel glanced up at the person responsible and narrowed his eyes.

"Undertaker."

"Ah, so you remember me," the maniac smiled while Ciel slowly sat up.

"How could I forget?"

"I'll take that as a compliment lest you forget your manners later."

"Foolish me," Ciel forced out as he stiffly tried to stand up to avoid irritating his laceration more. "I forgot that you consider Transylvania yours."

"You have also forgotten, Mr. Helsing, that you came to this village, it didn't come to you."

"But I brought the welcoming committee, because there certainly isn't one here."

The Undertaker cackled and nodded in agreement. "I was actually a bit saddened that William took you in. I would have much rather seen you frozen on your horse's back."

"Well aren't you comforting," Ciel muttered.

"I'd highly recommend you give up on your quest to kill Count Michaelis," Undertaker said, changing the subject. "Since you're already aware of the likelihood of you dying in the process."

"I won't give up."

The Undertaker sighed. "Very well."

Instantly the silver-haired maniac sprung forward, expertly pulling a sharp dagger out of one of his floppy sleeves. Ciel gasped and he stumbled to the side, clumsily tumbling to the ground.

"You're… being an idiot, Undertaker," Ciel breathed as he gripped his chest. "I'm not your enemy."

"You're also not a friend, therefore you'll die."

Undertaker took another swipe at Ciel, the air whizzing past the boys' face when his blade barely missed slicing the flesh.

"So you're on Count Michaelis's side?" Ciel asked, scooting further away from Undertaker. "That should make you your own enemy."

"Nonsense, he's somewhat of a blessing. Where would I be if I didn't have the new customers that Count Michaelis provides for me?"

"You're sick," Ciel spat, desperately patting his father's coat in search for a gun.

"You're probably right, but I'm also still in business."

Undertaker gave a swift kick to Ciel's chest, knocking the boy flat on his back. The maniac pushed his foot into Ciel's stomach and kneeled down close, hanging the dagger above Ciel's neck.

"I'll treat you like one of my best customers, even though you're still a stranger."

The Undertaker lifted his dagger high in the air and was ready to plunge it into Ciel's throat. The Helsing's eyes widened and his pulse became erratic.

_ He's actually going to kill me!_

* * *

"Van Helsing. I should have known you'd find me."

"It wasn't very hard, bearing in mind that you stay in one place."

"Who's the little friend that you brought with you?"

Ciel looked up at his father and saw him scowl, the man protectively placing his hand on his son's shoulder.

"He's not your concern."

"But he is, since you brought him with you. Is this your little protégé?"

Vincent bit his lip and Ciel instinctively stepped forward.

"Melmoth, surrender now to The Knights of the Holy Order."

"The Knights?" Melmoth questioned, dumbly stroking his chin. "Aren't they in Rome?"

"You know who we work for! Surrender to Van Helsing now!" Ciel demanded, and Melmoth raised his eyebrows.

"Who _we _work for? Ah, so you are his protégé. It's sad to see you throwing your life away at such a young age."

"You heard me, Melmoth! Surrender to Van Helsing! _Now!"_

Vincent watched as his son took control, and he couldn't help but feel proud.

_ That's my son._

"Little boy, I don't think you know who you're dealing with," Melmoth growled, taking a large step forward. Ciel still held his brave stance, though his fingers were nervously twitching with the anticipation of the fight.

"You don't scare me. I already knew the risks I would be taking when I chose this path."

Vincent could see Ciel's nervous jolting, but it hadn't even caught Melmoth's attention. He forced himself to hold tears back as he watched his one and only child confront a monster perfectly for the first time.

_ Ciel… I'm so proud of you._

"Then I won't waste my time sparing you. You had your chance, you little imp."

"What are you waiting for then? Do something, idiot."

The creature growled and immediately charged at the boy, slamming Ciel into the wall with great force.

"Ciel!" Vincent cried, and he watched as the breath was knocked out of his little body, his ribs cracking with the brutality.

_ Oh no. He's actually going to kill him._

* * *

Ciel held his breath as the blade began to come down, and he tried to relish his last moments of life. But all Ciel could think about was how he failed his father, and how he'd never even came close to defeating Count Michaelis.

_ I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to be a failure. I just wasn't meant to be a Helsing._

The blade came down and Ciel squeezed his eyes shut tight. He heard the sinking noise as the glinting dagger plunged in.

But he felt no pain.

Ciel's eyes instantly flew open and he still saw the Undertaker looming over him, his usual smile plastered on his face, but he seemed to be frozen. The dagger that had once been threatening Ciel's life was buried deep in the dirt next to Ciel's head.

Suddenly, the silver-haired psycho that had almost killed him earlier fell to the ground beside him, a knife stabbed straight through his back.

Ciel's eyes shifted from the dead man to his rescuer, and he saw Finny a few feet away on his knees, his body convulsing.

"Finnian… You saved me," Ciel whispered, his chest still aching from being shoved to the ground.

"I… I did. I saved you," Finny said quietly, and he looked up to smile. "I was frightened that I committed murder but… I did save you."

Finny approached his incapacitated partner and gently helped him to his feet.

"I can't thank you enough for what you've done."

"It was an honor, Mr. Helsing. I never thought I'd be the one saving you. Now let's get back before…"

Ciel felt something hard hit him over the head, and he was out cold.

* * *

"Helsing! Helsing! Are you still alive? Helsing!"

Ciel groaned and cautiously compressed his hand to the back of his head, pain shooting through him when he touched the throbbing swell.

"Helsing!"

"I'm alive," Ciel snapped. "It… God my head hurts."

"Don't be calling out to God. Get up."

Ciel surged with anger and annoyance as he was roughly yanked up by the Frankenstein's monster, the creature insensible to Ciel's injuries.

"What happened?"

"I don't know about what happened to you, but that's not what matters right now."

"Glad to know you care about my life to such an extent," Ciel murmured, but Frankenstein merely glowered.

"Stop being so selfish and look around, Helsing."

"What are you talking ab-"

Ciel's eyes widened and he lost his words.

Finnian was gone.

* * *

** So. Much. ACTION.**

** Well, maybe not THAT much, but it's a lot for me. x.x**

** Reviews yes? I'll be updating soon kitlets! ^-^**

** -SK**


	5. Pride

** Another update! ^-^ I can't believe all the people that freaked out over Finny going missing. He has a lot more fans than I thought!**

** Enjoy kitlets :D**

* * *

_ I'm never going to regret what I'm doing. You may not see it now, Dad, but someday I'm going to make you proud of me. -Wes Collins_

* * *

"Finnian!"

"Finnian!"

Ciel and Frankenstein jogged throughout the village, searching for their missing teammate.

"Finnian!"

"Finnian!"

"It's no use," Ciel huffed in exhaust, his breath becoming noticeable in the cold night.

"How can you say that?" Frankenstein snapped, stopping next to the boy. "We can't give up on him."

"Where could he be? You said you didn't see what happened."

"I didn't, but that doesn't mean that we should give up on him."

"We haven't found one clue," Ciel protested, his rugged breathing smoothing out. "We'll have to continue on without him."

"Shame you, Ciel Helsing. _Shame," _Frankenstein roared. "Your father would never dream of giving up on a companion, and you're giving up so easily."

"Stop comparing me to my father!" Ciel screamed. "I'm not him! I'm not Van Helsing!"

"You're not," Frankenstein agreed. "You never will be. I can't stand being around you but I'm not here to keep you company, am I? Your father did a great deed by setting me free, and I swore that I was forever in his debt, even if I must repay it to his son."

"That's just it," Ciel sighed, walking up to a random doorstep and sitting down. "I've never done a great deed. I'm not him."

Frankenstein walked over to stand in front of the gloomy boy while said boy leaned his back against the front door, indifferent of how rude he was being.

"Everyone knows that you're not like your father, Ciel. But that's not why you came here. You came here not to be like your father, but to make your father proud."

"I know I came here to make him proud," Ciel's anger completely faded and his lips curved in a sad frown. "And I suppose I'm not doing a very good job."

Before Frankenstein could reply, the door Ciel had been resting against opened, causing him to fall back into the doorway.

"How rude!" A recognizable voice complained, and Ciel looked directly upwards, noticing Grell in a fit of pique.

"Good evening," Ciel remarked with a smile, and he sat up immediately when Grell attempted to kick him in his cranium.

"It's impolite to sit on someone else's doorstep, you know," Grell snapped, strolling outside and shutting the door behind her.

"But this isn't your house," Ciel pointed out. "So why are you here?"

"That's none of your business!" Grell shouted, balling her fists up childishly. "I can go wherever I please!"

"Does your husband know that you're out this late?" Frankenstein questioned, and Grell instantly unclenched her fists, a nervous blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Oh, W-William? Y-yes, he knows that I'm here…"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. William knows that I bring Undertaker leftovers every night. His wife died a few years ago, you see, and-"

"That looks like fresh lipstick," Ciel observed, standing to his feet and staring at Grell's lips. "It seems you wanted to look nice while you were delivering leftovers."

Grell's blush darkened and she shook her head quickly. "N-no! I was trying to look nice for William-"

"You're having an affair," Ciel declared. "You've been seeing Undertaker behind William's back."

"Shh!" Grell exclaimed, pressing a finger to her lips and checking to see if anyone was around.

"Why should I? You haven't been very respectful to me _nor_ my counterparts," Ciel threatened.

"I'm sorry! Just don't tell William, okay? Things have been rough and I don't want him to find out," Grell begged desperately.

"Maybe I should tell William. He was nicer to us, after all."

"I didn't do anything to you, you little twit! I didn't do anything to that little blond kid, either."

"Finny?" Ciel's eyebrows perked up and Grell waved her hand casually.

"Yeah, Finny. I didn't do anything to hi-"

"Have you seen him?"

"Of course I've seen him," Grell said stupidly. "I just saw him getting dragged down the road."

"You idiot! You didn't do anything?!" Ciel yelled in rage.

"What was I supposed to do?! Things like that happen around here regularly!"

Ciel sighed and raked his fingers through his bangs, his despair growing.

"However," Grell started, a dark smile spreading across her crimson lips. "I do know where you can find him."

"You do?"

"Oh yes. But you have to _swear _that you won't tell William," Grell snarled. "Or else I'll get rid of you so Count Michaelis doesn't have to."

"We won't tell William," Ciel assured. "Just show us where Finny is."

"Alright," Grell smiled wider, trotted down the steps and began leading the way down the cobblestone road. Ciel walked beside Frankenstein, allowing Grell to be a few feet ahead at all times.

"I won't be surprised if you don't keep your promise," Frankenstein murmured.

"William deserves to know," Ciel stated. "But it's not my place to tell him."

"And you trust this woman to show you where Finnian is? She could be lying."

"She very well could be, but I have to take that risk."

Grell took a sharp turn and the two behind her followed before stopping almost promptly.

The turn had led them to a small, abandoned building, the ceiling appearing as if it would cave in at any time. The logs of the cabin-like structure seemed to be rotted and blackened. To simply walk through the entrance would be a treacherous challenge, and Ciel was dreading having to do so.

"This is it," Grell announced. "Now if you don't mind, I have to get back home to my husband. I'm sure he's worried."

Ciel grit his teeth as the redhead bounded away.

"If there's one thing that I hate more than anything it's lying, cheating whores like her," he hissed, and Frankenstein's eyes widened at the remark.

"Don't worry about her. Finnian's our main priority."

"We're really going inside that crumbling hazard?" Ciel asked, looking at his partner. His expression never changed, he just glanced at Ciel with serious eyes.

"It's up to you, Helsing. Will you make your father proud or escape with your life?"

Ciel cringed at the question and he chose not to answer with words, but with actions instead. He walked forward, his partner in tow, and cautiously opened the door to the abandoned building.

The two made it inside and shut the door, surrounding them in utter darkness. Suddenly, a bright blue light lit up the entire place, and Ciel's eyes grew wide.

_ "It's you."_

* * *

Vincent lunged at Melmoth and struggled to pull the large man off his tiny son.

"Get off of him!"

"No! He isn't dead yet!"

Vincent kept tugging with all of his strength, silently praying that the creature wouldn't crush Ciel to death.

"Dad," Ciel wheezed quietly, and Melmoth instantly backed up, causing the boy to fall to the floor.

_ "Dad?" _Melmoth repeated, turning his head to look at Vincent. "This is your _son?"_

"He doesn't concern you," Vincent scowled. "This is between me and you."

Melmoth glanced at the boy that was panting on the ground and clutching at his ribcage in pain.

"How did I not see it earlier?" Melmoth asked aloud, more to himself than anybody. "He resembles you entirely."

"Melmoth," Vincent warned. "I told you, this is between you and me."

The creature grinned wickedly, his eyes meeting Vincent's once more.

"Why should it be just between you and me? This makes things a little more interesting."

Melmoth grabbed a fistful of Ciel's hair and lifted him off the ground, the boy kicking and scratching at the tight grip.

"Melmoth!"

"Dad!" Ciel screamed, his paranoia rising to a whole new level. "Dad, please save me!"

"Will you save him, Van Helsing?" Melmoth taunted, sliding a sharp fingernail across Ciel's neck. "I'm quite tempted to kill him right here and now."

"Let him go," Vincent begged. "He didn't do anything to you."

"But he will, won't he? Because if you don't kill me now, he'll kill me in the future. Isn't that how the Helsing cycle works?"

"Dad!"

"Please! Melmoth, just let him go!"

"I don't want to though," Melmoth admitted. "I'm having way too much fun."

Vincent watched in horror as Melmoth positioned the sharp fingernail up to Ciel's neck again, the point slightly dipping into his flesh.

_ I can't save him, _Vincent thought in distress. _What do I do?_

* * *

"So you were expecting me, Monsieur Helsing?" He chuckled, formally slicking both sides of his moustache into two nice and slender points.

"I should have known," Ciel said, narrowing his eyes at the smug man. "I suppose I wasn't expecting to run into you so early in my trip…

"… _Dr. Moreau."_

"The one and only!" Dr. Moreau beamed. "I am the most proclaimed doctor with such experience in…"

"… _Vivisections," _Ciel finished in a snarl. "However, when many other doctors questioned your sanity you snapped, and started creating half-man, half-animal creatures using your knowledge on such operations."

"My my, you do have some dirt on me," Dr. Moreau commented, smoothing the wrinkles out of his lab coat. "But I have dirt on you, too."

Ciel froze and Dr. Moreau laughed senselessly. He walked over to a table that was covered with a curtain, a body, most likely a corpse, lying beneath the silk. Suddenly, however, the 'corpse' began to jerk violently.

"Monsieur Helsing, I'd like you to see my soon-to-be creation," the doctor said, and he tugged the shiny covering off of the table, revealing a very alive and very familiar person.

_ Finny._

"Finny!"

"Ciel? Ciel! Get me out of here!" Finny pleaded, struggling beneath the binds that were attached to his wrists, ankles and abdomen.

"Ah, yes. He's a wily one," Dr. Moreau mused. "He'll make a great dog-boy. Or perhaps a sheep-boy. I've never experimented with sheep before."

"Release him, Dr. Moreau," Ciel commanded.

_ "C'est dommage, _Monsieur Helsing," Dr. Moreau stated, shaking his head. "I will not let you get away. In fact, I was given specific instructions by Count Michaelis to capture you, and if I do that, I can do whatever I want with you. I think you'd make a lovely cat-boy, hm?"

An embarrassed blush rose in Ciel's cheeks and he balled his fists up.

"Release him now and I'll go easy on you!"

"I'm not one for fights," the doctor admitted. "So I'm afraid you'll have to clash with one of my associates. M'ling!"

Out of nowhere, a frightening creature sprung out, its glowing eyes and deep growl sending shivers down Ciel's spine.

"What is that thing?!" Ciel exclaimed in horror, slowly backing up as the creature approached him on all fours.

"That's M'ling," Frankenstein answered, backing up as well. "Moreau's greatest and most ferocious creation."

"That's right," Dr. Moreau beamed. "He's certainly a work of pure genius."

The doctor reached forward and scratched the creature's ears playfully.

"I'd watch out for him, though. All of my creations are carnivorous, but M'ling is definitely the hungriest of them all."

Ciel gulped and Dr. Moreau smiled.

"I would like to make you into a cat-boy, but I suppose if M'ling gets a hold of you first then you can serve as a good meal for him. Get 'em boy!"

M'ling bared his fangs and lunged at the wide-eyed Ciel. Luckily Ciel was faster, and he slid to his left, barely missing the attack.

On the contrary, M'ling was more accurate the second time, for he pounced on Ciel and slammed the boy down to the floor.

"Ciel!" Finny cried. "Get up, Ciel!"

Ciel gnashed his teeth together as he struggled to push M'ling off, the creatures canines ready to devour the boy.

"I can't get a good bite, Doctor!" M'ling barked. "He's stronger than he looks!"

_ "Tais-toi, _M'ling!" Dr. Moreau cried. "Finish him!"

M'ling dove his head down swiftly and bit into Ciel's shoulder, causing the boy to yelp in pain.

"Frankenstein, do something!" Ciel choked out, continuing to shove the creature's head away.

"I'm a little busy, Helsing!" Frankenstein commented, and Ciel noticed the monster being surrounded by more of Moreau's creatures.

"Yes! Yes!" Dr. Moreau chanted maniacally. "Finish them! Count Michaelis is depending on you all!"

Ciel squealed as M'ling nipped at his wounded shoulder again, forcing more and more blood to bubble out.

_ This will be my end, _Ciel concluded in dread. _Like Dr. Moreau said…_

_ …C'est dommage._

* * *

"Melmoth!"

"Hm?" The creature cocked his head and shifted his eyes over to Vincent, ignoring the thrashing boy he still held in his vast claws.

"You win," Vincent whispered.

"Huh?" Melmoth's eyes grew as Vincent raised his hands up in defeat.

"You win. Hurt me, kill me. Do whatever you want. All I ask is that you let him go."

"Dad!" Ciel yipped in protest.

"That sounds quite tempting," Melmoth mused, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "But how will I be guaranteed that you'll keep your word?"

Vincent reached his hand into the inside of his coat, pulling out a small silver pistol.

"There's one bullet left in this gun. I'm going to set it on the floor," Vincent bent over and placed the gun down onto the hardwood floor. "And I'll kick it over to you after you've let him go."

"Dad, no!"

"We have a deal," Melmoth decided. "But I want you to kick the gun over here before I let him go."

"You won't keep your end of the deal," Vincent argued.

"Of course I will. You said you only have one bullet in that gun. If that's true, then why would I waste it on some brat when I could kill the _true _Van Helsing?"

Vincent hesitated for a moment and, though it went against his better judgment, he finally kicked the gun over to the creature.

Melmoth surprisingly kept his word and he released Ciel, letting the child run over to his father.

"Ciel," Vincent breathed, hugging the boy lovingly. "Are you okay?"

"My ribs hurt," Ciel whined.

"I hate to break up this wonderful reunion," Melmoth interjected, pointing the gun directly at Vincent. "But this is your end, Van Helsing."

"Ciel, you know what to do," Vincent murmured. Ciel nodded and he stealthily grasped a hold of the gun buried deep in his back pocket.

_ I'm going to make you proud, Dad._

Faster than a blink of the eye, Ciel whipped the gun out and fired.

* * *

_ "Everyone knows that you're not like your father, Ciel. But that's not why you came here. You came here not to be like your father, but to make your father proud."_

_ "It's up to you, Helsing. Will you make your father proud or escape with your life?"_

_ I'm going to make you proud, Dad._

Ciel blinked his eyes as he remembered the silent promise he had made himself so many years ago.

_ I'm going to make you proud, Dad._

A sudden burst of strength surged through his veins and Ciel shoved M'ling off at once, scrambling to his feet to maintain a stronger stance.

"What?" Dr. Moreau panicked. "No! Get them! Tear them apart! _Allons-y _you idiot!"

M'ling roared and launched himself at Ciel. The Helsing sidestepped the attack and furtively grabbed the same gun that had rested in his back pocket for years.

M'ling was one step ahead of him, however, and he slapped Ciel's hand forcefully, sending the gun flying across the room.

_ "Merci! Merci!" _Dr. Moreau screamed joyfully. Ciel glanced over at Frankenstein and noticed that the monster was having trouble, as well; he couldn't fend off all of the creatures at once.

Right when all hope seemed lost, M'ling suddenly fell to the ground. Ciel was perplexed until he observed a large bullet wound in his neck, and he saw a familiar man standing in the doorway.

_ William._

The seemingly harmless and compassionate man that had taken the three in earlier that day was now wielding a powerful rifle, shooting down all of Dr. Moreau's creations one by one.

It didn't take William long, either. Soon enough, every creature that had once been attacking Ciel and Frankenstein were dead, and the doctor was the only one left.

"You have a wicked shot," Ciel muttered, and William smiled.

"Anyways, Doctor," Ciel turned to face Dr. Moreau, whom was already trembling with fear. "It looks like it's just you and me now."

"Now, now, I never did anything wrong," Dr. Moreau stated. "I never touched your friend."

Ciel ignored the comment and strode up to him, grabbing the collar on his white jacket and pulling him forward.

"Tell me everything you know about Count Michaelis."

Dr. Moreau attempted to wriggle out of Ciel's grip but the Helsing merely tightened his hold, his nose almost touching the doctors once more.

"Tell me everything."

"I-I don't know anything," Dr. Moreau stuttered.

"Tell me!"

"I don't! C-Count Michaelis came to my laboratory one day and told me that he was having problems. He said that three travelers would come to Transylvania in hopes of taking his life. He asked for my help…"

"Why did you help, Doctor? You used to be a man of pure genius."

"I still am!" Moreau argued. "No one else could create what I have created! I helped because I hate humanity. They deserve to pay for all of their cruel remarks and actions. _They deserve to pay!"_

"You truly are a monster," Ciel muttered. "Forgive me, Doctor."

Keeping his hold on the mans collar, Ciel casually slipped the pistol out of his back pocket, pointed it to Moreau's forehead, and fired.

_ "Requiescat in pace."_

Finny squeaked and closed his eyes at the noise, while the other three were calm and collected, unnerved by the death and the hollow thud he made when he hit the ground.

Frankenstein trudged over to the blond monk that was still strapped down to the table and began to free him. Ciel replaced the pistol into his back pocket and confronted William.

"Thanks for what you did back there, William," Ciel said awkwardly. "I'm afraid I probably would have died if you hadn't come."

"Don't mention it. Like I said before, I knew your father and he was a man of good morals. I trust you and your family name; to hell with what Undertaker thinks."

Ciel gave the man a weary smile before it faded away. "Oh, and William, about Grell…"

"I already know my wife is a whore," William assured nonchalantly, giving Ciel a sly wink. "That's why I visit a young lady named Angelina when I'm supposed to be herding cattle."

The two males grinned mischievously as Frankenstein and Finny joined them.

"William, do you know where we can find Count Michaelis's castle?" Frankenstein questioned.

"No one knows where Count Michaelis resides," William answered. "But if you search in the old Durless manor you may find what you're looking for."

"The old Durless manor?" Ciel asked, his eyes lighting up. "My mothers maiden name was Durless."

"That's right," William smirked. "Your mother's ancestors spent their whole lives searching for where Dracula lived. Of course, in the end your mother and father were the only two that knew where his castle was, and I'm guessing Count Michaelis inhabits that same castle. Maybe you can find some clues in there."

Ciel nodded. "Thank you again, William."

"You're welcome, Mr. Helsing. I wish you all the best of luck on your journey."

Then they parted ways with William. Ciel, Finnian, and the Frankenstein's monster now had another lead, and they were hoping that they could solve the next puzzle and continue on with their quest.

The three travelers made their trek to the Durless manor, however they were not alone.

Two angry, golden eyes watched them from above, memorizing every step they took.

* * *

** Well, Dr. Moreau's gone! ^-^**

** Not sure how many people have read the book, but if you have then you'll know that my Dr. Moreau is completely different from the actual one. I'm also not positive if he was French or not, but oh well. And the little remarks he made in French weren't really important either, but I put the definitions below in case anyone wanted to know. Review, kitlets! ^-^**

** Monsieur - Mr.**

** C'est dommage - It's a shame/it's too bad**

** Tais-toi - Shut up**

** Allons-y - Let's go**

** Merci - Thank you**

** -SK**


End file.
